


Home

by EternallyEC



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yay Day, puckentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: After years of searching, Sam Puckett finally finds her home.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayerfurtherfaster420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerfurtherfaster420/gifts).



> A _very_ happy birthday to a dear friend of mine, without whom I may never have watched Sam&Cat and been introduced to the absolute _sweetness_ that is Puckentine. I hope you have the best day ever, friend, thanks for all of the incredible stories and conversations!

Sam honestly didn't know why she bothered with people. 

Cat, though... Cat was different. Or at least, she'd thought that she was until she'd opened her Yay Day present. She'd been curious and actually excited to see what her redheaded friend had gotten her and the sight of the old, stained pillow waiting in the gift box had left her off-balance and, though loathe to admit it, just  _ sad _ . 

As she sat on the bench, drinking a Blue Dog Soda and watching people trip over the crack in the sidewalk without cracking so much as a smile (a sure sign of how upset she was), all she could think about was how she could have been so wrong. Having been 'raised' the way she had, she'd learned early on to see the worst in people and never to trust anyone. But that instinct had never been there with the goofy redhead, and she'd hardly hesitated when Cat had invited her to move in with her. She'd thought she'd found a home in the little Venice apartment and, if she was entirely honest with herself, with Cat Valentine, and it really just sucked to be proven wrong. 

And when Cat joined her, seemingly intent on trying to fix whatever had happened between them, she didn't hesitate to let her know that she was the cause of her bad mood. 

"I'm sorry that I gave you a dirty pillow," Cat apologized, but it wasn't enough. Not for everything she'd taken away from Sam with the thoughtless, insulting gift.

Still, Sam was feeling uncharacteristically forgiving, as always seemed to be the case with the redhead, and she glanced at her before asking, "Well, why did ya?"

She knew that she still should be upset by Cat's owning up to the fact that she'd snooped, and she acted like she was. But it was just an act, Sam finding herself too relieved that Cat  _ hadn't _ given her a dirty pillow until after she'd thought that she'd gotten her mouthwash and body wash to find it in herself to be truly upset. 

Sam decided that she'd take a goofy mix-up over the idea that the only person who'd ever been able to give her a real home could be so callous and cruel with no provocation. It made sense, really, in a nonsensical way that was the very essence of life with Cat Valentine, and the normalcy of it was enough to make her grin. 

And as they fell back into their natural rhythm, she finally found it within herself to laugh at the misfortune of the poor schmuck who tripped over the crack and she knew that they'd be okay. 

And if later that night, Sam was getting ready for bed and spotted the sappy note she'd written for Cat's present hanging on the redhead's bulletin board, well, there was no one around to see the dumb smile she couldn't keep off her face. 

(She didn't fail to notice that the note remained there for months either.)

Turned out that Yay Day was actually pretty cool, and it only got better the next year. On the second annual Yay Day, she woke up with Cat in her arms and greeted her with "a Yay Day kiss!" as Cat gleefully declared. Their presents were thoughtful and sweet, Sam having locked Cat's gifts in the Secret Safe to prevent a repeat of the previous year, and everything was warm and lovely and  _ right _ in the world. 

It was everything that Sam had ever wanted and so much more. And when they'd bid their friends goodnight, she kissed Cat by the Yay Day tree and made sure to show her  _ just _ how much she really loved her presents. 

(And okay, Cat too.)

Lying together in Sam's bed later that night, Cat's head was resting on her chest and she was combing her fingers through red locks as they talked about Yay Day and unicorns and everything else Cat's distracted but brilliant brain could come up with.

"I love you." 

The words sprang unbidden to Sam's lips, though they weren't said with any less conviction for it. She was surprised and a little nervous, fingers stilling against Cat's scalp as she stared straight ahead. Though she didn't expect Cat to react badly or anything, the words themselves were a risk she'd rarely taken in her life, and she found herself only breathing again when Cat lifted her head to kiss underneath her chin with an adorable giggle. 

"I love you too, Sam," she said, nestling even closer and sighing happily when Sam's arm wrapped around her. 

They were still Sam and Cat, despite all the changes, and it was enough to make Sam Puckett smile into the darkness of the room and realize that she was finally, completely home. 


End file.
